Perry the Teenage Boy?
by BayleeAbigail11
Summary: What happens when Perry is accidently turned into a human teenager? Can he still stop Doofensmirtz? Will the Tri-State area be destroyed? I suck at summaries so just read the story mmkay?
1. Same Ole, Same Ole

It started out like any other summer day, Phineas and Ferb were contemplating over what gigantic structure to build as Perry slipped off into the unknown. "Where`s Perry?" Phineas said.

"Probably wherever he normally slips off to." Ferb said in his strong British accent.

Perry slide down the long slide and plopped into his chair. He whipped out his fedora and Major Monogram began his usual lecture.

"Doofensmirtz has bought some of these, and this, and that. You know what to do. Find out whatever he`s up to and  
>stop him." Perry ran and hopped onto his scooter. As he was driving to Doofensmirtz`s lair in the middle of the tri-state area,<br>he seen that the traffic light he was approaching turned red. Being the perfect citizen he was, he stopped quickly. He looked to his  
>right and made eye contact with Candace.<p>

"Mom! Is that a platypus on a scooter?"

Perry whipped out a fake mustache  
>from under his fedora before Candace looked back.<p>

"Candace honey, that is obviously a very ugly man with a weird skin color. Dear, I think you are finally starting to lose it." said to Candace in a flat, slightly annoyed tone. As soon as the light changed,  
>Perry sped off.<p>

When he arrived at Doof`s lair, he whipped off his mustache and stepped into the elevator. He pressed the  
>button then listened to the elevator music as the elevator rose at a painstakingly slow pace. He stepped through the doors<br>of the elevator and knocked on Doofensmirtz`s door. Doof opened the door and invited him in. He pointed to a hot tub  
>and said "Perry you look so uptight have a soak and relax." Perry happily scurried over to the hot tub and jumped in.<br>Doofensmirtz pressed a button on a hidden remote and metal arms came out from the hot tub and grabbed Perry`s arms and legs.  
>"How do you like it Perry? Its called the relax-inator. I got the idea from when I had to visit my brother, Roger."<p>

Perry struggled agains the trap as Doof began his rant.

"You see Perry, I hate animals. They are always running out in front of me  
>when I`m driving or pooping in my yard. But my newest Inator will fix that! I present to you, the Human-inator!" Doof pulled a<br>sheet off of the large gun-like object.

"This inator will turn every animal I hit into a mindless human. I can teach them how to be humans and create my own superhuman army!" Doofensmirtz said laughing evily. Perry looked down in the hot tub. He seen a button that was  
>shaped like a platypus foot.<p>

It said "Platypus release button" under it. Perry pressed the button and was instantly freed. Doof was still  
>ranting.<p>

"And now Perry the Platypus, I will turn every animal in the tri-state area into a human! Muahahahaha!" Right as Perry jumped  
>to hit the self-destruct button, Doofensmirtz turned the ray on him and hit him with the beam. The beam knocked Perry off of the ledge of<br>Doof`s building and made him start falling towards the earth. Perry whipped a tiny remote out from under his fedora and pressed a button  
>making a hovercraft beam up under him. He scrunched his body into the hovercraft and returned to home base.<p>

As soon as he plopped into his seat, Major Monogram exclaimed," Carl! There`s a teenage boy in here!" Perry whipped his fedora onto his head again.  
>"Perry the teenage boy!" Major Monogram screamed. Perry raised his "paws" to his face. He looked at them and saw human hands.<br>He looked down at his feet and saw human feet too. He jumped out of his chair and looked in the mirror Carl had just rolled  
>out.<p>

"Oh my gosh." Perry said. He said words instead of his usual platypus chatter.

Major Monogram sighed. "Oh Perry. What do  
>we do? Carl, give me a plan!"<p>

Carl looked at the screen where Major Monogram was visible."Well sir, I guess Perry is going  
>to have to try to fit in with the rest of the world while we find a way to change him back."<p> 


	2. Meeting Macy

"But what about Phineas and Ferb? Won't they worry when I'm gone for so long?" Perry said worriedly.

"Luckily, we cloned you when you came in yesterday. So the alternate Perry will be you. But don't worry, this Perry is just a normal platypus. So he won't do much." Major Monogram replied confidently.

"Sir, what are we going to do about clothes? He can't walk around naked. And where will he live? He can't live with his host family as a human." Carl said questioning himself.

"Well Carl, you have a point. Oooh I have an idea." Major Monogram whipped out his cell phone. "Yes Mom. I'll be home for dinner. What's Macy`s phone number? Yes Mom, I know she`s my sister, but I don't have a great memory." Major Monogram wrote the number down on a slip of paper he pulled out of his pocket. "Yes Mom. Love you too." He looked at Carl and Perry and said,"Ok. That was a little awkward. But anyway, I have somewhere for you to stay Perry."

Perry looked at him, "Where?"

Major Monogram looked down at the slip of paper. "I`m going to call my younger sister. She loves to help people and has daughter about you're human age. I know she will take you in until we can get this all figured out."

Carl looked at Perry. "I`ll see what I can do about getting you some clothes. In the meantime, just wait here." Perry sat there, very unsure of himself. Carl returned with a suitcase full of clothes. "Take your pick, Perry." Carl looked at the screen where Major Monogram was still visible. "But what will you tell your sister? That we had an agent get turned into a human? We will have to come up with some kind of excuse."

Major Monogram thought about what Carl said. "I know! He's a foreign exchange student that needs somewhere to stay for a few days! My sister won't ask many questions. He's from Alabama. His name is Perry…..Perry Patterson. He`s sixteen. Perry, you will just have to make the rest up as you go along. My sister lives close to here. I`ll get Carl to give you a ride, but first, put some clothes on!"

Perry pulled out a pair of jeans and a black Aeropostale shirt. He walked over to the mirror. He was tall, about 6`4", had brown hair, and blue eyes. He was a very attractive boy, even if he did say so himself. Major Monogram texted Carl the directions to his sister, Macy`s house. Perry go in the passenger side of Carl`s car. He was not sure about what was about to happen.


	3. Miss Kaylynn

Thanks for reading, and to ZeeCorge for my very first review(: My computer keeps messing up the format in which I type the stories…which results in the giant wall of text. Sorry you guys, I`m trying my best to fix all of my errors. On with the story!

Perry and Carl rode to Macy`s house. Perry sat and stared out the window while Carl told Perry about Macy and her sixteen year old daughter, Kaylynn. He said you would never guess that Macy and Monogram were siblings. He said Macy was tall, had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. But then he started off about Kaylynn. Perry could tell that Carl thought she was pretty attractive. He pretty much ignored him the whole time.

They finally arrived at Macy`s house. Perry and Carl stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. Carl rung the doorbell and they both stood in silence. The door opened slowly and Perry assumed that this was Macy.

"Carl! It's so good to see you!" Macy said enthusiastically.

"You too Miss Macy. This is Perry Patterson. The one Major, I mean, Mr. Monogram was telling you about." Carl replied, obviously shaken.

Macy laughed. "Carl, you know that you don't have to cover that up! We all know what he does."

Then Macy called Kaylynn over. "Perry, here is someone I would like you to meet."

Kaylynn peeked around the door. Perry realized that not only did he have the body of a teenage boy; he had the desires of one also. It was like love at first sight.

"Kaylynn, this is Perry. Perry, this is Kaylynn."

Both teenagers looked each other up and down. Kaylynn was about 5`1", had long, straight brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a tee shirt and running shorts. They met each other's gaze and both blushed realizing what they had done.

Carl handed Perry his suitcase and wished them well and said goodbye. Macy invited Perry inside their normal, middle class home. He walked in the door into the kitchen.

Macy said "Kay-Kay, why don't you show Perry the rest of the house sweetheart while I finish dinner."

"Ok. Sounds great." Kaylynn replied smiling.

Kaylynn showed him the living room, bathrooms (the house had two), her bedroom, Macy`s bedroom, and finally, the room where he would be staying. The two lingered in the living room and chatted while Macy finished dinner. This would be the first time Perry had a taste of human food. He was hoping it was better than his usual meals of maggots and grubs.

They sat down at the table and feasted their eyes upon the dinner that was before them. Mac and Cheese, Meatloaf, Spaghetti, and Kaylynn`s favorite, Chocolate Cake. Macy was kind enough to serve the both of them and then sat down and served herself. As Perry took a bite, his taste buds exploded with the new flavors. He knew he would never go back to that old stuff.

They got done with dinner and sat in the living room, while Perry sat and listened to Kaylynn talk about her day at the high school where he would begin classes the next day. Good thing he already had his high school education. All agents were required to take the courses humans did in high school.

Kaylynn yawned and said, "Well I think I`m gonna hit the hay, goodnight Mom." She looked at Perry with a twinkle in her eyes. "Goodnight Perry." She smiled and walked away. Perry's eyes followed her and he scolded himself for it. He told Macy goodnight and went to bed as well. Tomorrow might be pretty rough.


End file.
